Nuestro secreto
by Ever- Always
Summary: Después de que Blaine termina la universidad decide visitar a sus familiares en Ohio, pero él no sabe que en ese viaje a casa puede hacer que cometiera el peor pecado que él haya hecho, enamorarse de su pequeño sobrino de dieciséis años Kurt Hummel.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no me pertenece, todo le pertenece a Ryan Murphy yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro para hacer mis locas historias.**

* * *

Me agradaba volver a casa,aunque mi estadía en Lima Ohio no sea por mucho más que unos meses. Había terminado la universidad en NYADA y sentí que este era un buen momento para decirles las buenas noticias a la familia,comentarles que me ofrecieron una oportunidad para hacer un disco con los ''warblers'' mi grupo de amigos que conocí en NYADA cuando me mude a Nueva York, hace aproximadamente cinco años.

Me pregunto como estará mi madre, mis hermanos y mi sobrino. Cabe mencionar que no mencione a mi padre pero eso tiene una explicación, después de salir del ''closet'' y decirle a mis padres que era gay, mi padre no me acepto mejor dicho no hablamos en años por aquello. Yo siempre quise que él este orgulloso de mí, pero no puedo mantener lo que soy oculto bajo siete llaves. Sin embargo mi madre lo acepto igual que mis dos hermanos Burt de treinta y seis años, Copper de treinta y yo de veinticuatro años. Eramos una familia bastante unida antes haber salido del closet sin embargo mi madre y mis hermanos lo aceptaron.

Esperaba con impaciencia ver a mi hermoso sobrino Kurt la ultima vez que lo vi tenía apenas once años, era un niño hermoso con increíbles ojos azules que siempre le gustaba jugar a tomar el té, disfrazarse o cantar y bailar adelante de toda la familia, era un niño muy carismático y ahora con sus dieciséis años debe ser un adolescente hormonado. Luego de divagar por mis pensamientos no me dí cuenta que estaba ya en Ohio, sentí el viento cálido de Lima y los recuerdos buenos y malos me abrumaron. Mis primeros pasos en el coro de Dalton, el acoso en Mckinley y tras ese recuerdo me vinieron miles de imágenes del ultimo baile de graduación que concurrí en Mckinley recuerdo como miles de puños me abofetearon mientras me dejaron en la inconsciencia lo ultimo que suelo recordar fue el rostro preocupado de mamá y papá y la cara de mis hermanos.

Borre esos recuerdos de mi cabeza, esa etapa de mi vida había terminado hace mucho, un fin de ciclo. Trate de engañarme los últimos cinco años diciendo que ir a New York, la experiencia en NYADA con mis amigos iba a cambiar esos recuerdos tristes y tortuosos pero sin embargo sé que nunca los voy a poder borrar siempre me van atormentar por el resto de mi vida. Después de un tiempo me transfirieron a Dalton con su política de cero acoso escolar pude ser libremente lo que soy sin caminar en los pasillos del colegio y que todos me miren como si tuviera un tercer ojo o murmuren rumores o hasta encerrarme en un armario.  
Pero creo que después de todo lo malo que pase estoy orgulloso de como soy como persona.

Tomé un taxi que me llevaban hasta la casa de mis padres donde estaban reunidos toda mi familia a mi espera. Cuando bajé mientras agarraba mi maleta que no contenía más que unas cuantas ropas y utilidades como una computadora portátil. Suspire al ver la casa de mis padres, todo estaba tal cual que cuando me fui a New York, recordaba los hermosos momentos que pase en esa casa intentando no llamar a los viejos y malos recuerdos en mi mente.

Cuando llegue a casa todos me recibieron con grandes abrazos y una sacudida a mis rizos negros que iban pulcramente alineados en los dos lados y con gel. A decir verdad todos me recibieron cálidamente menos mi padre que se mantenía sentado en el sillón y cuando me vio solo se permitió mirarme con sus ojos avellanas igual que los míos y asentir. Me decepciono un poco pero después de un largo tiempo a esos tratos suyos ya no me dolía tanto como las primeras veces que sucedía aquello. Sin embargo entre todos nos sentamos a conversar sobre mi nuevo disco con mis amigos, la universidad y el empleo, también hablamos de la vida de Copper como actor y Burt con su pequeño Kurt. Luego de un rato de conversar nos sentamos todos a comer una pizza que hizo especialmente mi madre para esta ocasión. Me extraño que mi sobrino no apareciera por ningún lado así que le iba a preguntar a Burt sobre Kurt pero el celular de mi hermano mayor sonó y vi como discutía con alguien más bien con Kurt.

— Tú sabías desde el mes pasado que tu tío iba a venir hoy, justo en este momento tenías que elegir ir a una fiesta de piyamas. Dijo Burt agarrando el puente de su nariz con exaspersación.—Bueno, esta bien...pero mañana te quiero ver a las diez de la mañana en casa. Escuche como mi sobrino bufaba mas bien gruñía desde la otra linea, mi hermano mayor corto y nos vio a todos que estábamos buscando una respuesta sobre el paradero de Kurt. Él solo bebió un poco de su cerveza que estaba en la mesada y nos empezó a contar lo que paso con Kurt. Casualmente hoy tenía un fiesta de piyamas con las chicas del ''glee club'' y hoy no iba a poder estar con nosotros.

—Oh, déjalo, es una adolescente, deja que disfrute. dije con una sonrisa a Burt dándole ánimos

— Lo se...

Seguimos conversando hasta que decidimos ver una película todos juntos sentados en el sillón, mi padre había subido escaleras arriba diciendo que se sentía mal y yo solo pude ver a mi madre dándome ánimos con un apretón de manos, le sonreí para no angustiarle en este momento y nos pusimos a ver **''el niño con pijama a rayas''**, la película era verdaderamente emotiva. Cuando acabo todos estábamos demasiado cansados y ahora la decisión era con quién me iba a quedar sabía que en la casa de mis padres no podía quedarme sin sentirme incomodo por las miradas de decepción que me mandaba mi padre, tampoco podía ir con Copper ya que su casa era un increíble desastre aparte de que según él me contaba siempre tenía ''compañía'' y yo no quería interferir ni vomitar una noche a las tres de la mañana por los ruidos que hacia Copper con alguna muchacha, así que la única opción era Burt, sin duda estaría cómodo ahí, Burt pareció leerme el pensamiento y me dejo quedarme en su casa por un tiempo hasta que me fuera de Lima Ohio, le di un abrazo cálido y subimos a mi auto rumbo a la casa de mi hermano mayor.

La casa de mi sobrino y Burt había cambiado, aunque no mucho solo las paredes que antes tenía un tono celeste ahora tenía un tono blanco perlado, sin embargo lo demás estaba absolutamente igual. Entramos a la casa y me sorprendió lo pulcramente arreglado que estaba el lugar, sabía que Burt no limpiaba mucho ya que se pasaba el mayor tiempo en el taller, pero el pequeño Hummel sin embargo ayudaba en los quehaceres de la casa para suerte de Burt.

—Blaine, siéntete como en tu casa. dijo Burt con una sonrisa.

—Hoy puedes dormir en la habitación de Kurt hasta que mañana consigamos un lugar donde puedas dormir.

—Gracias. dije dándole una sonrisa cálida sonrisa a mi hermano. Me pidió que lo siguiera hasta el sótano de la casa y pude ver que era espacioso y grande, el dulce olor se colo entre mi nariz y solo pude suspirar ante el delicioso olor a vainilla y flores en la habitación. Burt salio de la puerta dándome las buenas noches y me dejo en la habitación de mi sobrino con ese exquisito olor que inundaba todos mis sentidos. Decidí revisar un poco la habitación y vi que había un tocador lleno de cremas, perfumes y otros productos que no supe reconocer, vi que tenía una cama espaciosa con un acolchado gris y blanco decidí tumbarme ahí y aspirar de nuevo ese olor tan delicioso.

Inspeccione las fotos y los retratos de un chico de maso menos de dieciséis años con un cabello perfectamente arreglado y suave a la vista mía, tenía unos ojos entre azul o gris con un brillo especial que no podía dejar de mirarlos sin quedarme hipnotizado hacia aquella mirada, su sobrino era en realidad un adolescente hermoso, parecía tan débil. También vio una foto de Kurt con una chica de su edad abrazados, esto le produjo un profundo pinchazo en el estomago y una molestia de decepción pensando que esa muchacha tal vez era su novia. Se cambio y se tumbo en la cama aspirando el delicioso olor a vainilla y flores dejándolo en un sueño profundo.

Sintió un grito venir de cerca de la cama de su sobrino y se asombro al ver un chico de angelicales facciones y ojos increíblemente azules aterrado mirándolo a Blaine. El chico era hermoso cuando lo vio sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en su estomago, era placentero aunque el no sabía por que sentía aquello por el chico, aunque al retomar la conciencia se dio cuenta que su sobrino le provocaba esa sensación se extraño por aquello pero decidió no prestarle atención a ese sentimiento. El chico lo seguía mirando horrorizado hasta que Burt fue corriendo hacia la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa Kurt? dijo horrorizado Burt.

—Quién demonios es él? Kurt mirándolo como si tuviera una tercer cabeza

—Kurt, él es tu tío Blaine, lamento no avisarte que dormiría por una noche en tu habitación, pero no sabía que venías tan temprano a casa. Él chico lo miro con amor a Blaine y salió corriendo a sus brazos, cuando su piel toco la de Kurt sintió como una corriente eléctrica que lo hizo jadear, aunque el suave aroma de Kurt lo hipnotizaba y a la vez lo relajaba, era tan placentero estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo el cálido aliento de Kurt. No pudo evitar ver esos labios carnosos y rosados que lo llamaban a besarlos hasta que no hubiese un mañana.

—Tío Blaine. dijo Kurt abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla inconscientemente el cuerpo de Blaine empezó a despertar sus instintos más bajos con ese solo rose de su sobrino y eso le asustaba.  
—Kurt... estas tan grande y mucho más guapo. dijo inconscientemente aunque se regaño mentalmente por eso, volteo a ver a Kurt que tenía un hermoso sonrojo en su piel de porcelana. Esto le causo tanta ternura que le dio una punzada a su corazón y un vuelco en el estomago, sin darse cuenta había estado mirando mucho a Kurt ocasionando que el chico se sonrojara de nuevo, amaba esa faceta de su sobrino se veía tan adorable pero a la vez tan irresistible y puro que hacía que el deseo crezca en Blaine.

Luego del encuentro con su sobrino, obligo a sus piernas a bajar a desayunar con su familia.

* * *

**Esta es una nueva loca idea que tuve un viernes a la mañana cuando falte al colegio :3 y decidí subir una historia de glee 3 ¿vieron cuando le pidio matrimonio? fue tan *.* En fin, espero que les guste la historia y dejen sus reviews así me hacen feliz y me hacen mejorar en la escritura. Voy a actualizar todos los sábados c: así que atentos. Besos c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo le pertenece a Ryan Murphy yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro para hacer mis historias.**

* * *

Hoy era un día agitado, tenía una fiesta de piyamas junto con las chicas del** ''glee club''**. Soportar parlotear a Rachel no era la mejor actividad del mundo,pero era una de mis mejores amigas y tenía las mismas aspiraciones que yo respecto a Brodway y la universidad,ambos aspirábamos ir a Julliard juntos.  
Caminaba directo hacía la casa de mi amiga Rachel. Le había dejado escrito a mi papá,Burt,en una nota que iba a dormir hoy en su casa y que por cualquier urgencia me llame. Detestaba entrar al taller con ese olor tan nefasto y desagradable que venía de allí, sin duda no servía para algo que implicaba manchar mi vestuario o mi cuerpo, de solo pensarlo me daban arcadas.

Seguí caminando hasta que llegue;toque el timbre y Rachel me recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro guiándome hacía su habitación, aunque la conocía perfectamente después de tantas veces de llorar mirando películas de amor en su habitación. Allí estaban todas las chicas mirándome con una sonrisa. Pronto nos pusimos a comer y a ver una película también comentamos los próximos vestidos y trajes que íbamos a usar en el baile de la escuela, aproveche para hablar con Britanny y Santana sobre lo molesta y cruel que es Sue Sylvester como entrenadora de las animadoras, pero sin embargo estar en los cheerios tenía sus privilegios,por lo menos para mí. Desde que asumí/declare que era gay las bromas, los insultos y los slushies aumentaron en Mckinley. Hasta que en una oportunidad Sue Sylvester me ofreció junto con Mercedes entrar a los cheerios aceptamos al instante y el acoso fue disminuyendo con el tiempo, nadie me arroja al basurero, no me empujan hacia el casillero ni me insultan. Los cheerios estaban en la cúspide de la pirámide social en Mckinley y meterse con algunos de ellos era como una muerte social ya que dominaban el colegio igual que los deportistas, al fin y al cabo con el tiempo me fue gustando pertenecer a los cheerios igual que al club glee.

Rachel deposito una caja de pañuelos descartables en donde estábamos sentados Santana, Mercedes y Britanny y yo;los tres los agarrábamos mientras limpiábamos nuestras narices. Santana contenía a Britanny que exageraba demasiado con el llanto. Santana le agarro de la mano de la rubia y le dio un apretón para incitarle fuerza, la razón por la que Britanny estaba mal era por su obeso gato Lord tubbigton;había estado mandándole emails a Santana amenazándola de muerte y todo a escondidas de la rubia. Britanny lloraba por miedo a que Lord Tubbignton haga un ataque en la casa de Santana, ya que según ella es un espí es la versión de Britanny, aunque para todos nosotros el gato debía estar en una cama de oro durmiendo, eso tratábamos de decirle a Britanny pero Santana siempre nos chillaba para que nos callemos.

—Lord Tubbigton no va a intentar nada. Dijo Santana consolándola

—No lo se, Santana, Lord Tubbigton maneja armas en todo el país, es posible que intente hacer un ataque en tu casa. Dijo Britanny lloriqueando más y más

Todos rodábamos los ojos pero nos daba ternura la inocencia de Britanny y la manera tan dulce que la trataba Santana. Santana era considerada una ''perra caliente'' según los adolescentes hormonados en Mckinley y para las adolescentes era considerada una ''perra''en todos sus sentidos. Admitía que Santana tenía un carácter difícil;cuando algo no salia como ella quería no sé contenía de insultar a todo el club con palabras en español. Después de todo no era una mala amiga. Sentí mi celular vibrar y noté que era el numero de mi padre.

—Hola papá.¿qué ocurrió? dije preocupado ya que mi padre nunca interrumpía mi fiesta de piyamas con las chicas del club. El miedo crecía en mí, recuerdo cuando hace un año ocurrió lo mismo. Estaba en una fiesta de piyamas del glee club en la casa de Mercedes. Recibí una llamada desde el teléfono de mi padre, atendí lo más feliz posible, hablar con mi padre era todo un gusto, sentir su voz me hacía sentir que no estaba solo en el mundo,después de la muerte de mi madre. Pero después de esas palabras de mi tío Copper **''Burt tuvo un paro cardíaco''**, cada vez que atiendo el teléfono y sale en mi celular ''Papá'' no puedo evitar estremecerme.

—Tú sabías desde el mes pasado que tu tío iba a venir hoy, justo en este momento tenías que elegir ir a una fiesta de piyamas. Dijo mi padre tratando de mantener la paciencia

—Lo siento, lo olvide, supongo que lo tendría que haber anotado en mi agenda. Dije más para mí mismo que para mi padre.  
—Bueno, esta bien... pero te quiero ver a las diez de la mañana en casa.

—¿Qué? dije entre sorprendido y bufando tan fuerte que todas mis amigas dejaron de prestarle atención a la pantalla y voltearon hacía mí—¡Eso no es justo! por qué me haces esto a mí, sabes que odio levan...sentí como cortaban desde la otra línea y me limite a gruñir mientras tiraba el teléfono móvil lejos de mí.

Las chicas me preguntaron que paso poniéndole pausa a la película, les comente sobre la visita de mi querido tío Blaine y que mi padre se había enfadado conmigo por no ir a recibirlo. Me dieron una sonrisa de apoyo, sabían que odiaba levantarme temprano los sábados y más a las diez de la mañana que para mí era madrugar. Acostumbraba levantarme y volver a mi casa a eso de las tres de la tarde después de una fiesta de piyamas en la casa de Rachel nunca tan temprano, volví a bufar y no deje que nadie me arruinara la noche ni siquiera mi padre, ni siquiera mis familiares ni mi tío Blaine.

Luego de ver la película seguimos conversando hasta que decidimos dormir, sentí como alguien me daba una patada en la pierna y yo solo maldije entre dientes a esa persona. Me había levantado completamente contracturado ,Santana,vivía moviendo sus piernas. Me fije la hora en el celular y noté que eran las ocho de la mañana. Decidí levantarme para irme a mi casa, tal vez podía tener unas dos horas mas de sueño en mi casa. Desperté a Rachel que susurro entre sueños ''Finn te amo'', rodé los ojos. Finn Hudson era el mariscal de campo y capitán del club glee, Rachel no le hablaba porque sabía que estaba fuera de su alcance aunque trate de convencerla que las miradas que le daba Finn no eran de solamente amigos, aunque Rachel es muy testaruda y decidió no creerme respecto a eso diciendo que ella en verdad tenía la razón y que nunca se fijaría en ella. Abrió sus grandes ojos oscuros mientras le avisaba que me abriera la puerta para irme a casa, se levanto regañandome diciendo que sus padres me abrirían y un ''quiero dormir''. Rodé los ojos y baje escaleras a bajo esperando a que los señores Berry abrieran la puerta para irme, luego de saludarlos y entablar una conversación pequeña les sonreí delicadamente y me dirigí a mi casa.

Sabía que no era lo más apropiado estar en las calles a las ocho de la mañana, pero sin embargo quería volver a casa y dormir por un buen tiempo. Abrí la puerta y noté que la casa estaba en silencio absoluto,camine despacio para no despertar a mi padre que yacía en el sillón con la televisión prendida, la apague silenciosamente hasta que llegue a mi habitación, prendí la luz y vi a un hombre recostado. Pegue un grito más bien un chillido que hizo despertar al hombre, que en verdad era muy guapo sus ojos avellanas eras preciosos, su cabello negro y su piel bronceada parecía todo un príncipe. Mi cara seguro debía ser una mueca de horror pero no estaba más lejos de la realidad estaba fascinado con ese hombre que yacía en mi cama. Mi padre vino corriendo hacia la habitación asustado y pregunto.

—¿Qué pasa, Kurt? dijo mi padre horrorizado e preocupado por miedo a que algo hubiese pasado.  
—¿quién demonios es él? dije mirando al hombre perfecto con mi mejor cara de bitch que gracias a Santana pude aprender a usar esa expresión, cuando quería ocultar algo o cuando estaba molesto.

—Kurt,él es tu tío Blaine, lamento no avisarte que dormiría por una noche en tu habitación, pero no sabía que venías tan temprano a casa. No podía creer como semejante hombre era mi tío, que era joven estaba claro, tendría alrededor de unos veinticuatro veintitrés años. Aleje mi mirada de él, iba a quedar muy desesperado sí lo seguía mirando de aquella forma.

Luego de toda esa confusión salude a mi tío con demasiada efusividad. Para mis adentros aun no lo podía creer; él solía ser todo un nerd o al menos yo lo recordaba así. En mis once años de corta vida que lo veía y jugaba conmigo al té.Pero sentir que es precioso mi tío,Blaine, me parecía enfermo. Decidí concentrarme en otra cosa como preparar el desayuno, mi papá le dijo a Blaine que se alistara en casa mientras cocinábamos o mejor dicho yo cocinaba; recuerdo esa vez que mi papá intento cocinar después de la muerte de mi madre todo fue un caos y terminamos pidiendo pizza. Termine de cocinar el desayuno que contenía, café, jugo de naranja, tostadas y huevos revueltos con tocino. mi padre y Blaine bajaron y comenzaron a devorar todo el desayuno solté una pequeña risita, mi tío era igual que mi padre. Por lo que recordaba mi tío Blaine era gay y aquel tiempo que me costo salir del closet siempre tenía presente la manera en que lo confeso. La familia no lo tomo mal, es más lo tolero demasiado bien, menos mi abuelo. Aveces creía que era homofobico, ya que aveces ni siquiera me saludaba en las fiestas familiares y cuando lo hacía siempre ponía una mueca de asco

—Así que Kurt... ¿cuántos años tienes? dijo Blaine llenándose la boca de huevos revueltos.

—dieciséis y por sí lo preguntas soy buen estudiante. dije sonriendo orgullosamente por mis notas, a pesar de los cheerios y el club glee mi promedio era muy elevado en Mckinley y eso me daba un cierto privilegio en las actividades extracurriculares.

—Es todo un genio mi Kurt. dijo mi padre limpiándose con una servilleta los restos de comida.

—Me alegro que sea así, a tu edad...  
—Oh dios, no, de nuevo esos discursos sobre lo bueno que eran a mí edad, papá,me lo vive mencionando a cada momento de mi vida. Dije hastiado por los sermones que los mayores me daban sobre lo que hacían en su adolescencia. Blaine me miro dubitativo sin saber como responder a lo que dije, sonreí para mis adentros satisfecho.

—¿cómo va tu entrenamiento con los cheerios y el club glee? dijo mi padre tratando de relajar el ambiente.

Le conté detalladamente a mi adorado tío Blaine sobre mi vida en el club glee y en la cheerios también, sobre mis amigos y el baile. Sin duda me agradaba, destellaba confianza en mí, él me observaba contemplándome como sí estuviera hablando de un tema muy importante para él, estaba concentrado y haciendo preguntas cada cierto tiempo, aunque creo que le solo trataba de ser cortes no creo que a nadie le interese la patética vida de un adolescente. Ni mi padre lo hacía, aunque trataba de hacerme entender lo el fondo sabía que a los adultos no les importaba cuando sufríamos pensando que ellos tienen más problemas que nosotros.

—La chica de la foto... ¿es tu novia? dijo el moviendo sus cejas sugerente. Di una carcajada, me resultaba totalmente gracioso su comentario, yo con Rachel Berry, ni en sueños. Aunque trate de relajarme y tomar una postura sería, no quería parecer un patético riéndome a carcajadas por un simple comentario.  
—Soy gay, ella es solo mi amiga Rachel. sentí como Blaine se relajaba aunque no entendí su gesto. Mi padre se despidió diciendo que tenía que hacer algunos deberes en el taller y nosotros nos quedamos en pleno silencio. No sabía que decir, tener a mi tío extremadamente caliente enfrente mío no era muy fácil y más cuando me miraba fijamente. Se me hacía difícil no querer depositar mis labios contra los suyos, pero estaba muy consiente que ese hombre que estaba enfrente mio era mi tío y me vio crecer. Ojala nunca sepa los pensamientos impuros que tengo, ojala nunca lo sepa. Sentí como la vergüenza me destellaba por todo mi ser, mis mejillas se tornaron rojo carmesí sin darme cuenta en lo que pensaba.

—¡Oh basta! dijimos los dos a la misma vez. Nos miramos asustados, parecía como si él tuviera un mismo conflicto interno igual que yo. Me volví a regañar mentalmente, eso nunca pasaría, el tenía una vida, un novio, un trabajo y yo no tenía nada de aquello, además de que no era caliente ni volvimos a mirar y nuestras miradas se conectaron, sus ojos tenían un brillo una chispa entre el deseo, la lujuria y el amor. Decidí excusarme irme de aquel lugar, porque si seguíamos juntos en esa misma habitación nada terminaría bien.

* * *

**¡Holaaa! c: feliz sábado espero que estén bien. Lamento si me comí algunas comas o acentos o puntos, corregí este capitulo rápido. Me gustaría que me hagan un favor... si podrían ver este vídeo: watch?v=ua7jTeugR7M&feature=c4-overview&list=UUYR12qHEA4ucmGk32VE8lFQ y me cuentan su opinión c: espero que el capitulo les haya gustado nos vemos el sábado que viene. Besos y gracias por sus comentarios, nunca pensé que iba a tener siete comentarios en un solo capitulo *.* besos :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro para mis historias. **

* * *

Hoy era día de escuela, me había levantado cinco horas antes de lo debido para hacer mi ritual de cremas y tratamiento corporal, un buen cutis siempre era bienvenido, ademas de que tenía que lucir fantástico hoy, algo me lo decía. Tome una ducha, me puse mi bata y revisé mi tocador donde se encontraban todas las cremas, bases y correctores de ojeras, además de un poco de rubor para que mi palidez no se notara tanto. Me di cuenta que me faltaba un correcto de ojeras, bajé escaleras a bajo a encontrar el correcto y ahí lo vi, el muy maldito se había escondido en el mueble del televisor, lo agarre hasta que sentí unos sollozos; por un momento pensé que era mi padre, pero al comprobar que los sollozos provenían de la cocina me acerqué más a ese punto para comprobar si era mi padre. Mis pasos eran lentos y silenciosos para que el interlocutor no se diera cuenta. Al darme cuenta observé que era Blaine el que sollozaba, se me partió el corazón, nunca lo vi tan vulnerable, ni siquiera cuando los matones de la escuela lo acosaban, mi corazón se estrujo y el instinto de querer cuidarlo vino a mí. Sin querer me resbalé con el piso enserado de ayer y caí al piso haciendo un escandaloso ruido. Blaine se dio vuelta y me miro con sus ojos rojos y con cara de sorprendido. Hice una nota mental de ''no'' enserar los pisos los domingos y no ir con medias por la casa.

—¿Kurt? ¿qué haces aquí? dijo secándose sus lagrimas, mientras trataba de mantener la postura.  
—Emm... yo... bajé a buscar un corrector de ojeras y...

—no te preocupes, ya me iba. dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—No, digo... ya sé que no es de mi incumbencia. ¿Por qué llorabas? dije lo más curioso posible, sabía que no era un buen momento para mis preguntas, pero quería saberlo, quería saber porque ese hombre estaba tan mal. ¿Un novio? ¿mal de amores? por un momento sentí celos y rabia de que Blaine esté llorando por algún idiota que le había roto el corazón.—¿Mal de amores? dije finalmente.

—Algo así. dijo con una sonrisa triste. La situación me daba rabia, no podía creer como un estúpido podía hacerlo sufrir a Blaine, sí yo estuviera con él...

—No creo que ningún idiota merezca tus lagrimas. Dije acercándome a él y secando sus lagrimas con mi dedo, él me miró maravillado y sonrió, su sonrisa me hizo provocar miles de mariposas en mi panza y bajé la cabeza sonrojándome.

—No es ningún idiota, es una persona maravillosa, adorable, tierna e inocente, aunque admito que él es demasiado bueno para mí, nunca estaría conmigo. Para él soy un simple **''amigo''**. Dijo tristemente. La forma tan hermosa en la que hablaba de él chico me hacía sentir más celoso y no sabía por qué, capaz son celos familiares pero muy en el fondo sabía que no era así.

—Yo creo, que si él te amara de verdad pueden estar juntos, si hay amor de por medio todo es posible. Eres una persona maravillosa, cualquiera daría todo por estar contigo, tienes buenos sentimientos y cualquiera que no sea idiota estaría contigo sin dudarlo. En el amor hay que arriesgarse. Si de verdad lo amas lucha por él, seguro que algún día van a poder estar juntos. Le di una palmadita en la espalda y me fui hacía mi habitación. La felicidad de Blaine era esencial para mí, pero no sabía por qué lo era. Mientras que él sea feliz, soportaría verlo tomado de la mano en casa por cualquier imbécil.

Luego de esa conversación me concentré en mi ritual de cremas y cuando estaba listo me puse mi uniforme de cheerio. Me tome un pequeño yogurt que encontré en la heladera y observé que mi papá había dejado una nota en la mesa.

_''Salí con Carole, para antes del almuerzo vuelvo''_

Sonreí para mis adentros. Sabía que Carole había ido acompañar a mi padre en su revisión anual del corazón, luego desayunaban juntos y caminaban un rato por el parque. Todos los lunes de cada mes era la misma rutina, me alegraba que mi padre tuviese una compañera con quien compartir sus días. Carole es la madre de Finn, viuda también ya que perdió a su esposo en la guerra. Finn no lo llego a conocer, pero sin embargo mantuvo el rango de ''hombre de la casa''. Las diferencias entre Finn y yo eran bastante grandes. Recuerdo haber tenido un enamoramiento por él, hasta sabotee a Rachel Berry con tal de que no esté con Finn, pero al tiempo me dí cuenta que estar con él era imposible ya que es heterosexual.

Como nadie me iba a poder llevar al colegio decidí que Blaine podía hacerlo, iba a ser un poco incomodo después del incidente en la cocina, pero no había nadie para llevarme y no quería perderme la practica con las animadoras. Sue Sylvester era atemorizante y lo que menos quería era hacerla enojar. Lo encontré sentado en el sillón viendo televisión distraído hasta que toque su hombro y él me miro dubitativo.

—¿Puedes llevarme al colegio? dije afligido, mientras me acomodaba las pelusas inexistentes del uniforme cheerio.

—¿y tu padre? dijo dubitativo mientras me miraba fijamente

—Salió con Carole. dije cansado por la situación. Estaba de más decir que él no quería llevarme, por eso ese cuestionario. Pero iba a seguir insistiendo, ir caminando no era una buena opción a esta hora.

—¿Rachel? ¿Mercedes? ¿Finn? ¿no pueden llevarte?. Ya me había colmado la paciencia. Era mi tío, no sabía por qué me ignoraba, estos dos días se la paso ignorándome o yéndose siempre que llegaba a una habitación, tal vez no se sentía cómodo conmigo. Me dolió un poco así que decidí contestarle con mi mejor cara de perra y mi tono desafiante. Sin duda Blaine hacía cosas que hacía quebrar mi orgullo.

—Si no quieres llevarme no hace falta que pongas excusas. Dije marchándome, no quería que me llevara ya, prefería irme que rogarle algo a él. Tome mi bolso y me fui dando grandes pasos hacía la salida. En un movimiento rápido Blaine me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo pegándome a él, me estremecí ante su contacto. Nunca lo había tenido tan cerca desde que lo vi por primera vez, no sabía que hacer. Sentí su aliento cálido en mi cuello, por un momento pensé que me iba a besar, hasta que sentí como me soltaba. Me desilusione, estar con él se sentía bien, exquisitamente bien.

—Te llevare, no te preocupes. Lo mire y asentí temeroso mientras mis mejillas seguían sonrojadas por lo que paso antes.

Lo seguí hasta su auto, tomo su llaves y me senté en el asiento copiloto. El camino hacía la escuela fue en silencio, ninguno menciono una palabra ante lo ocurrido. Me sentía nervioso por su cercanía, pero a la ves feliz por estar junto a él. Detuvo su auto en la entrada del colegio. Abrió la puerta del auto y luego abrió mi puerta delantera para que bajara. Tome mi bolso y nos miramos unos segundos hasta que apareció mi amiga Santana llamándome. Sabía que Santana se iba a mandar una de las suyas como en este momento.

—Lady Hummel, no mencionaste que tenías novio. Dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente. Miro hacía Blaine y un gesto amenazador se apodero de ella, sabía que esto no iba por buen camino. Espere a que Blaine aclarara algo pero como no lo hacía decidí hacerlo yo.

—Santana, él... ella me paro con su mano para que me calle y volvió a mirar a Blanie.

—Le llegas a romper el corazón a Hummel. Dijo señaládome, mientras con su dedo indice lo apuntaba a Blaine —y juro que patearé tu trasero de pitufo hasta Lima Heights y créeme que allí no pasan cosas buenas. Dijo se veía entre confuso y asustado, me reí por su expresión. Decidí que era momento de aligerar la tensión y llevar a Santana lejos de Blaine.

- Santana, por qué no vamos para allí. Dije apuntando hacía la entrada de Mckinley.

—¡Esto no queda aquí! dijo ella gritando mientras la llevaba por un brazo—Cuida tu espalda Hobbit.

Vi como Blaine se subió directamente al auto y manejo hasta perderle por la carretera. Decidí hablar con Santana y aclararle que no había nada amoroso entre Blaine y yo, que ella había confundido las cosas.

—Santana, él, no es mi novio, es mi tío Blaine, acaba de venir de New York a visitarnos.

—Oh, a mi no me engañas porcelana. Sentí la tensión sexual desde el otro lado del patio.  
—¡Santana! dije avergonzado por sus palabras —No hay ninguna tensión sexual, somos solo familia.  
—Si, claro y yo soy peor que Sam con sus imitaciones de Jacob Black. Mi tercer ojo Mexicano vio que allí pasa algo.

—No pasa nada, Santana, si pasará algo lo sabrías. Dije sonrojándome, no sé por qué lo hacía pero la situación me avergonzaba.

Luego de esa conversación, el día trascurrió normal, las clases normales, el parloteo de Rachel Berry por los solos, las bromas pesadas de Santana en el club sobre mi virginidad y como había encontrado una oportunidad para perderle, las canciones de los 80 del señor Shue y todo transcurrió normal, hasta que me llego un rumor que me hizo poner los pelos de punta.

_''David Karofsky volvio a Mickenley.''_

Era solo un rumor pero sin duda me ponía la piel de gallina. Desde que echaron a Karosfsky debo admitir que ayudo para que el acoso disminuyera, tenerlo de nuevo en clases y suelto merodeando como un león buscando una presa me daba miedo. Decidí volver a casa caminando y dejar de pensar en David, no me haría nada bien. De seguro iba a buscar venganza por hacer que lo echaran de Mickenley. Eso me dio todavía más pánico. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi casa encontré a Blaine besándose en el sillón con un chico castaño y de ojos verdes. Por ese idiota seguro estaba llorando, apreté mis puños y solté la llave de repente en la mesa.

- Esto no es un prostíbulo. Escupí, hablando en voz fui corriendo hacía mi habitación dando un portazo dramático, no era justo, por qué se tenía que besar con él y no conmigo. Era idiota lo que decía, prometí que si veía a Blaine con un chico no iba a ponerme mal, pero era imposible no hacerlo, era mi tío, pero no sabía por qué sentía celos, rabia y cariño por él, aunque no un cariño normal familiar como cualquier sobrino, eso me asustaba y día había sido un fiasco, lo de Karosfsky, la confusión de Santana y ahora esto. El mundo conspiraba contra mí. Unos golpesitos en mi puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos y yo solo asentí para que pasara. Blaine se veía nervioso con su cabello revuelto y ojos preocupados y una mueca de asco a la vez.

- ¿qué quieres? dije molesto.

* * *

**Owww desde ahora viene lo interesante xD este capitulo fue bastante corto a diferencia de los otros, pero bueno... c: nos vemos el proximo sabado. Gracias por su comentarios enserio :') nunca pense que en dos capitulos iba a tener 10 comentarios ya xD en mis otras historias siempre tenia menos :c **

**Besos y hasta el proximo sabado **


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo lo pertenece a Ryan Murphy yo solo los tomo para hacer mis historias de glee 3.**

* * *

Después de todo la confusión con la amiga de Kurt, Santana ,me fui directo hacía mi auto. La confusión de su amiga me incomodaba ¿se notaba tanto mis sentimientos hacía él?, claro que no los tenía, ¿o si los tenía?. No quería pensar más de la cuenta en aquello ''no tenía sentimientos por Kurt'', además que un simple cariño hacía mi sobrino, nada más. Trate de convencerme a mí mismo de eso hasta que llegue a Lima Bean, mi cafetería favorita, es decir, la única cafetería de Lima. Bajé del auto totalmente pensativo, Kurt, su amiga confundiéndonos como pareja, el cd de los warbles, era demasiado. Una buena dosis de cafeína iba a lograr relajarme estaba seguro de aquello. Tomé mi pedido favorito y me senté en una de las sillas que daba a la ventana. Hoy cuando Kurt me encontró llorando casi no resisto las ganas de abrazarlo y de besarlo, sabía que estaba muy mal, demasiado mal, pero no podía no pensar en aquello. Recordé que Jeff me tenía que dar una llamada pronto, aunque conociendo a mi amigo tendría que recordárselo por mensajes de texto en unos días. Estaba tan absorto en mis pensamientos que no vi que un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos verdes se acercaba a mí.

—Blaine Anderson. Dijo el chico de ojos verdes sonriendo.  
—Sebastián. Respondí arrugando mi frente y sonriendo levemente.

Sebastián Smythe había sido uno de mis mejores amigos en Dalton, el único que me hablo el día de mi llegada, él me situó en el coro de Dalton y juntos fuimos capitanes del coro. Sebastián me traía muchos buenos recuerdos, menos el último año de secundaria; tuvo una extraña fijación por mí hasta el punto de ser mi primer novio, mi primer beso y mi primera vez, Sebastián tenía todo de mí. Hasta que el último de día de secundaria lo vi coqueteando con un chico de antepenúltimo año, recuerdo como mi corazón se rompió ese día. Desde ese día no volví a ver. Supongo que esa fue una de las tantas razones de partir a New York. Nunca sabré por qué pasamos de ser mejores amigos a novios, él siempre me contaba de sus conquistas pero nunca pensé ser uno más en su lista, eso me entristeció mucho. Sabía los riesgos que conllevaba salir con él chico, no tenía corazón para nadie, solo para él ese tiempo era muy joven y muy estúpido para replantearme eso,tenía la ilusión del amor para todo la vida y creer en ese cuento de hadas donde los chicos malos siempre cambian por amor, pero resulto ser todo menos así.

—Desde la secundaria no te veo, me contaron que te fuiste a New York. dijo sentándose en la silla enfrentada a la mía y tomando un sorbo de café.

No sé como fue pero lo único que sabía era que terminamos con Sebastián en el living de la casa, creo que no lo pensé bien, no pensé en que alguien abriera la puerta y nos viera, menos pensé que este no era un lugar apropiado para hacer aquello. Lo sabía, si tenía sexo quizás, solo quizás me olvidaría de la atracción que tengo hacía Kurt, sus hermosos ojos, sus piernas, su trasero. De solo pensar en él me gané una buena erección. Sentí las manos de Sebastián tocar mi trasero mientras soltaba un gemido. Supongo que no escuche una puerta abrirse, ni las llaves tiradas fuertemente en la mesa, ni como un chico de ojos azules nos miraba apenado.

—Esto no es un prostíbulo. Aludió con mal humor. Alejé a Sebastián de mí y él lo miro con cara de asco, quejándose de que había arruinado el momento.

—Que idiota, mejor sigamos en lo nuestro. Dijo mientras besaba mi cuello.

—Sebastián, creo que ya es suficiente, pensé mal esto no tendría que haber pasado. Respondí secamente mientras me alejaba de él.

— Tú te lo pierdes. Respondió tocándose el trasero y moviendo las caderas coquetamente.

el castaño me miro con una último de odio y un **''ya vas a necesitarme''**. Vi como salía de la casa y le guiñaba un ojo a un chico que iba a en auto, para así ver al chico de ojos verdes subirse al auto. Sonreí por la descares de Sebastián, siempre había sido así, no tenía miedo al coquetear con alguna persona en particular, sea homosexual o heterosexual, hasta coqueteo con mujeres para lograr sus objetivos. Recordé a Kurt y el incidente con Sebastián. Fui hacía su habitación nervioso y removiendo mi cabello. Toque la puerta de su habitación y él asintió diciendo un **''sí'**' hasta que vi que Kurt estaba acostado en la cama tapando su cara.

—¿Qué quieres? hablo mirándome fijamente. Noté que en su mirada había decepción y tristeza, aunque no sabía por qué lo hacía ¿será por lo que vio ahí? me reprendí de nuevo mentalmente, él es un niño nunca va a sentir nada por mí que no sea un simple cariño. Si lo sintiera creo que estaría en grandes aprietos.

—Kurt... lo que viste ahí. Aludí nerviosamente, mientras revoleaba mis cabellos.

—No le voy a decir nada a papá por si lo preguntas. Pero no quiero que esta casa se convierta en un prostíbulo por tus conquistas. Respondió mirándome con asco y decepción.

—Ya lo sé, no se va a volver a repetir. Mencioné angustiado

—Eso espero. dijo Kurt dándome la espalda, me encogí de hombros y di la media vuelta.

Kurt tenía razón, fue mala idea llevar a Sebastián a casa. Seguí pensando hasta que noté que mi celular vibraba; vi el numero telefónico y supe que era Jeff, me alegraba recibir su llamado, aunque siempre tarde, rodé los ojos.

—Jeff, hasta que te dispones a llamarme ¿no?.

—Lo siento, Wes, Nick y Thad tardaron mucho en hacer las maletas.

—¿Las maletas? ¿para qué? van hacer un tipo de excursión y no me llamaron.  
—No, tontito, no queríamos dejarte solo en Lima y con todos los chicos persiguiéndote allí sin protección. dijo carcajeándose.  
—¿Están en Lima? mencioné emocionado. Tener a mis amigos en este pueblito era todo una odisea, quizás no estaremos en la gran manzana pero Lima con ellos no sería tan aburrido y desesperante, aunque aveces los chicos eran muy estresantes eran muy buenos amigos.  
- Sep,Blainey, sabes que no te dejaremos ni un momento solo, así que más te vale que muevas ese trasero y nos vayas a buscar a la estación de tren. Jeff demando amenazándome.

- Ok, tienes razón en un momento voy. dije sonriendo

—Gracias, te esperamos. Respondió mientras escuchaba muchos aplausos atrás de él, me reí por la elocuencia de los chicos, los extrañaba demasiado.

—¡Espera Jeff! ¿dónde se van a quedar?. Pregunte dudoso. No se podían quedar aquí, iba a ser una incomodidad para Burt y para Kurt, aunque conociendo a mis amigos sabía que tenían una idea en mente antes de venir aquí.  
—De eso no te preocupes, alquilamos un departamento donde tú mismo vas a pagar la estadía. Menciono tranquilamente mientras escuchaba unas risas proviniendo de atrás de Jeff

—¿Qué? pero eres un gran hijo de... Sentí el pitido avisándome que habían cortado desde la otra linea y gruñí nervioso, esto no se iba a quedar así, Jeff me las pagaría, sabía que la idea había provenido de su mente siniestra, el venir aquí, perseguirme y hacerme pagar meses de alquiler. En nuestro departamento Jeff era el único sin vergüenza que no pagaba alquiler. supuestamente hacía las compras de la casa con su dinero pero miles de veces lo descubrimos robandolé dinero a Nick su novio que empezaba con un golpe y terminaba en una sesión de besos calientes, cuando pasaba aquello todos nos íbamos del departamento, escucharlos no era nada lindo.

Tomé mis llaves para ir a buscar a la estación de tren a mis **''amigos''**, hasta que sentí unos pasos provenir de la cocina. Kurt hizo acto de presencia con un vaso de leche y vestido con su piyama de seda. Sus ojos me miraban fijamente y con decepción en sus ojos.

—¿Te vas a ver al chico de hoy?. Dijo mirando hacía abajo, mientras se aferraba más al vaso de Leche. Se había formado un tipo de tensión y ese silencio incomodo, Kurt mantenía la mirada baja mostrando sus preciosas pestañas y moviendo sus pies.  
—No, voy a ir a buscar a unos amigos en la estación. Mencioné mientras miraba que él se sentaba en el living y tomaba un sorbo de leche.  
— ¿Amigos?. Respondió sonriendo encantadoramente mientras guiñaba un ojo.

No lo entendía, aveces era tan distante y otras veces me hacía esos planteamientos. No lo entendía, no entendía su actitud. Kurt era muy difícil de descifrar; pasaba a ser el chico, inocente, dulce y comprensivo a ser toda una fiera, quizás eso era lo que me atraía de Kurt Hummel. Era demasiado impredecible, nunca sabías como podía reaccionar aquel chico de perfectas facciones y ojos tan azules que te desnudan el alma. Asentí a su pregunta devolviéndole una sonrisa, él volvió a sonreír y noté como un sonrojo se apodero de él. Era adorable, tierno e inocente, único en la variedad de chicos que solo vestían como chicos malos. Su sonrisa me hizo soltar miles de mariposas en mi panza.

—¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?. Mi corazón se aceleraba, seguro que con un poco de atención Kurt podía hasta escuchar los latidos de mi corazón. Asentí a su pregunta hasta que hablo.

—¿Él era el chico por el qué llorabas?. Menciono levantando una ceja. Si él supiera, si supiera que me sentía tan enfermo y horrible por sentir esas mariposas cada vez que me mira, si supiera que me siento nervioso cada vez que me dirige una palabra, si supiera el poder que tiene sobre mí creo que lo podría entender, pero en fin él nunca lo sabrá.

—No, Sebastián solo fue un ex novio de Dalton, algo pasajero, no se compara nada a...

Mi celular vibro y estaba vez era Jeff gritándome. Gruñí por la interrupción, Jeff me las pagaría.

- Ven ya a la estación, casi nos violan en plena avenida. Corté la llamada y rodé los ojos. Me acerqué a Kurt y no pude resistir darle un beso en la frente, miré a Kurt por última vez en el día, tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa tierna en sus labios mirándome dulcemente. Me resistí las ganas de besarle y me fui tomando las llaves de la casa y del auto mientras iba rumbo a buscar a mis amigos.

* * *

**Perdón que actualicé tan tarde D: pero estaba cansada, pero me acorde que tenía un capitulo pendiente y lo subí, en fin nos vemos el próximo sábado :') gracias por sus reviews :') me dan ganas de escribir más y esforzarme más por el fic.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy, yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro. **

* * *

Recorrí rumbo a la estación de tren, para encontrarme a mis cuatro amigos sentados con sus maletas y riéndose en plena madrugada. Bajé del auto y miles de brazos aparecieron para darme un abrazo, le susurré a Jeff que no me olvidaba lo del departamento. Tenerlos a ellos en Lima era como tenerlos en New York la sensación cálida estaba ahí, me sentía en casa, aunque sabía que el extrañarme no era la única razón para verme; eramos muy unidos casi hermanos, pero tendría que haber sido algo muy importante para llegar a Lima apenas una semana de mi llegada a Ohio. Wes esparció mis rizos mientras que Nick me daba una palmada en el hombro.

—Oh,Blainey,tienes ojeras. ¿Muchas noches de descontrol?. Aludió Jeff riéndose, mientras yo le daba un golpe en el hombro.  
—No, nada de eso, esta última semana me la pase viendo televisión. Respondí encorvando de hombros. Aunque no había sido nada más alejado de la realidad, me la pase angustiado, depresivo y enfermo por la atracción que tenia hacía mi sobrino, claro que ellos no podrían saberlo.

—Me alegra informarte que tus días de aburrimiento se van en este mismo momento. Informo Jeff mirando hacía el cielo soñadoramente. Leyendo el pensamiento de mi amigo seguramente tendría una imagen en su cabeza de todos nosotros tirados en un callejón bebiendo alocadamente.

—Bueno, bueno, menos charla y mas acción. Dijo Thad mientras se dirigía al auto. Asentimos y nos dispusimos a guardar las maletas.

Pusimos todas las maletas en el baúl del auto, menos una que la llevamos adentro y los chicos comenzaron a cantar **''Teenage Dream''**. Misteriosamente esa canción me recordaba a Kurt. Me uní a su coro mientras gritábamos en plena calle, a las una de la mañana y con el estéreo del auto a todo lo que da. Luego de cantar pregunté sobre la dirección del departamento, como todos estaban concentrados en espantar a la gente que pasaba por las calles y gritarles palabras calientes a los chicos que salían de los clubs nocturnos, Nick el único normal del grupo me guió hacía el departamento que habían alquilado. Llegamos al departamento, los chicos casi habían quedado disfónicos de tanto gritar Nick y yo suprimimos una sonrisa. El departamento era bastante grande. Me pregunto como pagaran esto, dejando de lado el comentario desubicado de Jeff. Las paredes eran blancas con tonalidades celestes, la cocina era bastante pequeña, el baño también lo era, las habitaciones eran tres y a decir verdad eran suficientemente espaciosas y terminando por el living que era todo un sueño.

—Ahora el último paso es que Blaine se mudé. Afirmo Wes sonriendo.  
—Oh, no lo sé... Aludí dubitativo, quería irme de la casa de mi hermano por una pequeña razón ''Kurt'', pero tampoco quería irme por Kurt. Amaba verlo despertar en las mañanas, su ritual de cremas, verlo dormir o las veces en las que iba a dormir más tarde solo para tocar su cabello o acariciar sus mejillas.

—Tienes que hacerlo, necesitamos al aguafiestas de la casa. Menciono Jeff mientras traía el papel del baño. Todos lo mirábamos como si tuviera un tercer ojo, Jeff no era muy normal, pero tampoco era normal verlo sacar el papel higiénico del baño y llevarlo a quien sabe donde.

—¿Qué? quiero tener papel para mí mismo. Respondió sonrojándose, mientras iba hacía la habitación que suponía que era de él y Nick. Nick y Jeff estaban de novios desde la secundaria. Se conocieron vía Internet, ya que los dos estaban demasiado solos en ese tiempo, luego de conocerse fueron una gran contención para uno y el otro.

— Por eso siempre faltaba papel en casa. Contesto Nick golpeándose la cabeza. Sonreímos entre nosotros mientras mirábamos a la pareja perseguirme por toda la casa, siempre eran así, eran el uno para el otro, los dos se complementaban perfectamente.

Observé que había miles de cajas en el departamento, supongo que estaba tan distraído viendo a mis amigos que no me concentré en verlo. Pensaba que iban a traer el inmobiliario hoy por la mañana o mañana, pero los chicos tenían todo firmemente calculado sobre este viaje.

—¿Cómo hicieron para traer el inmobiliario aquí?.

—Buenooo, hace unos días la discográfica nos pidió que graváramos nuestro primer vídeo en un pueblo pequeño, nada extravagante. En resumen nos pidió que mostráramos esa imagen de chicos de pueblo que vio cuando cantamos en ese sucio bar de New Nick mientras abrazaba a Jeff.  
—Seep, y para él eso es lo que le atrae a la gente y por eso quiso que gravemos nuestro primer vídeo en un lugar como aquí, aparte de que te necesitamos y pensamos_ ''Oh, Blaine esta en Lima Ohio, es perfecto''._  
—Seguro la idea fue de la mente siniestra de Jeff aludí mirándolo divertidamente, mientras él hacía una seña con sus dedos de amor y paz y se aplaudía a si mismo.  
—Sí, fue especialmente mi idea.

Luego de una noche de charla, cervezas y ver televisión decidí que era muy tarde para estar afuera. Les prometí que iba a volver a la tarde y que iba a pensar su propuesta de irme a vivir con ellos. Subí a mi auto y manejé hacía la casa de mi hermano. Miré mi reloj de mano y me di cuenta que eran ya las cuatro de la mañana, me apresuré para llegar antes a la casa, hasta que por fin llegue. Me escabullí hasta la habitación de Kurt, (que ahora la compartíamos) y vi que dormía plácidamente y relajadamente. Me puse mi piyama sin hacer el menor ruido para despertarlo y me acosté en mi cama temporal. Su respiración era lenta y tranquila, decidí acomodarle unos cabellos castaños mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla, él se acurruco en mi mano, mientras tenía una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro angelical. No entendía por qué tenía que ser tan pequeño y lo que menos entendía porque tenía que ser mi sobrino.

Decidí que era momento de dormir, me acomodé en la cama pensando en la suave piel de Kurt.

* * *

Me desperté y vi a Blaine relajadamente durmiendo, se veía adorable, no con esa expresión de dureza que aveces me da. Ayer sentí su mano posicionarse en mi mejilla pero ahora que lo pienso estaba dormido, no creo que él haga algo como eso. Tendría que dejar de pensar en él y más en sueños. Me levanté, tomé mi uniforme cheerio, unas toallas y me obligué a darme una ducha caliente y a relajar mis músculos. Salí del baño dispuesto hacer mi ritual de cremas y observé que Blaine todavía seguía durmiendo. Luego de realizar mi ritual de cremas le di un suave beso en la frente y partí abajo buscando una manzana para irme directo al colegio, mi padre no estaba, Blaine dormía, así que tenía que irme caminado, bufé angustiado y partí rumbo a la escuela.

Luego de las aburridas clases de álgebra, biología y los agotadores números de matemática, me dirigí al único lugar donde podía ser yo mismo, donde podíamos demostrar nuestro talento. Ser perdedores o ser populares no importaba, el club glee era una familia, aunque las discusiones más dramáticas ocurrieran ahí. Vi que todos se encontraban festejando con una tarjeta en su mano, riendo, las parejas del club besándose. Me pregunté el por qué de tanta felicidad en el club hasta que apareció Santana a punto de sacarme todas las dudas.

—Lady Hummel, este es tu día de suerte. Dijo Santana entregándome una identificación falsa.—Espero que no te moleste la edad. Dijo mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada. Comprendí el por qué lo dijo ya que según la identificación tenia treinta y tres años.  
— ¡Santana!, apenas tenemos dieciséis tú sigues teniendo quince todavía. Mencione reprochando mientras le apuntaba con un dedo.

—¡Unicornio!. Apareció Britanny mientras me daba un abrazo amistoso y una sonrisa cálida. Le devolví el abrazo y la mire con la pregunta en los ojos

—Si te refieres a lo de Santana, nos trajo identificaciones falsas a todo el club glee para ir a un club nocturno ¿no es grandioso?. Dijo sonriendo. Por lo menos no era tan malo como me lo imaginé, aunque sabía que ella sería capaz de comprar cigarrillos y bebidas con esa identificación.

—¡Santana!, sigo pensando que estas mal, aparte hay mucha gente grande allí y...  
—¡Oh dios!, que aburrido eres, más vale que el sábado vayas a las ocho en mi casa y nos preparemos para ir, va a ser la mejor salida de tu vida, quizás encuentres algún chico y te olvidas por un momento de Don Pitufo.

— Ya te lo dije, él es solamente mi tío. Respondí cansado. Casi todas las discusiones que teníamos con Santana era sobre Blaine, ella insistía en que ''ese chico'' iba a robar mi virginidad y que no creía absolutamente nada sobre nuestra relación familiar y que si lo eramos íbamos a ser unos pervertidos.

—Oh, sí claro, hagamos de cuenta que mi tercer ojo mexicano no se dio cuenta de lo triste que estabas por que encontraste a Blaine con un chico.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?. Respondí curioso de que Santana sepa tanto de mis problemas amorosos.  
—Lo publicaste en tu facebook y luego twitteaste una foto de un corazón roto. Ella rodó los ojos y me mostró una publicación mía diciendo: _''que feo es encontrar en plena escena sexual a la persona que quieres con otro''_. Luego me mostró la foto del corazón roto en mi twitter y todos los chicos del club preguntando que pasaba.

—Supuse que hablabas de Blaine. Sonrió orgullosamente por sus suposiciones respecto a mi vida amorosa. Santana era de las chicas que nunca se les podía ocultar nada, siempre sabía exactamente que pasaba aunque se lo ocultes, así que era muy difícil mentirle a ella en varios aspectos.

—¿Vas?. Preguntó finalmente Britanny, mientras agarraba mi camisa Marc Jacobs y la tironeaba delicadamente. Britanny y todo el glee club sabían que no toleraba que arruguen mis camisas Marck Jacobs así que pesadamente y con una sonrisa sínica le conteste le contesté.

—Sí. Dije pesadamente mientras todo el glee club festejaba mi afirmación para ir a ese club nocturno, aunque no sabía como me las arreglaría con mi papá y Blaine.

* * *

**¡Holaaaa! vengo con un nuevo capitulo y admito que estos cinco capitulos fueron un tipo de ''introducción'' para adentrarse a la historia. Ahora viene lo bueno :D va a ver un trascurso grande de tiempo a lo largo de la historia así que supongo que va a ser bastante largo el fic. Gracias por sus comentarios y un beso :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro para mis fanfictios. **

* * *

Estaba sentado en la casa de los chicos, escuchando música y navegando en Internet por el Iphone de Nick. Jeff parloteaba junto con Wes sobre la salida de hoy al club nocturno, mientras que los demás tomaban un licuado de naranja. No me interesaba ir a un club nocturno, es más de joven casi nunca iba salvo si Sebastián me llevaba tironeándome de la ropa, pero nunca me intereso las salida nocturnas, ademas tenía que volver a casa y ver a Kurt dormir, eso era mucho más bello que una noche de resaca,donde seguro te acostarías con una persona que nunca volverás a ver en tu vida. Seguí escuchando ''Last friday nigh''de Katy Perry. Sentí como alguien me daba una palmada en el hombro llamándome, supe al instante que era Jeff, molesto como siempre, en la mejor parte de la canción.

— ¿Vienes Blaine?. Dijo estirando mis mejillas, mientras yo le daba un pellizco en las suyas Seguro mis mejillas estaban mucho mas rojas carmesí que las suyas.  
— Jeff, primero en principal, odio que toquen mis mejillas y segundo sabes que no me gustan los clubs nocturnos. Él rodó los ojos, mientras los demás lo seguían

— Sigues siendo un aburrido, eres joven y estas sentado pensando en quién sabe quién o qué. Dice mientras me mira fijamente tratando de analizarme.  
— No pienso en nada. Mencione tratando de restarle importancia a la conversación. Sabía quien se estaba adueñando de mis pensamientos, pero nadie debía enterarse de aquello.  
— Oh, Blaine Anderson, tú me estas ocultando algo, lo sé, te conozco como si te hubiese parido yo mismo. Respondió Jeff señalándome con un dedo. Más bien parecía una madre tratando de que su niño de cinco años diga la verdad antes de que lo castiguen.  
— No, la verdad que no es así, si fuera así lo sabrías. Respondí levantándome del sillón mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

Deje el Iphone de Nick, dispuesto a huir de esa situación, no quería hablar más, quería dormir y observar a Kurt como todas las noches, era enfermo pero verlo dormir era un verdadero espectáculo. Mis amigos se preguntaron el por qué de mi salida repentina, yo solo los mire negando con la cabeza diciendo un: ''los llamare luego.''.Salí del departamento casi corriendo y prendí mi auto. El camino hasta casa no fue tan largo así que en un momento ya estuve en el hogar. Abrí las llaves y me encontré a Santana y a Kurt discutiendo un tema con su padre. Decidí esconderme y oír lo que pasaba.

— Me alegra que me lo digas, Santana, eres muy buena influencia para Kurt. Respondió Burt sonriéndole a Santana y a Kurt. Si supiera dije recordando el primer día que conocí a la morocha.

— Le aseguro que mañana Kurt estará en su casa antes del almuerzo, es más, le dejo anotada mi dirección y mi teléfono por si acaso. Aludió Santana sacando un trozo de papel envuelto y entregárselo a Burt. Este lo dejo en la repisa de los libros, mientras que asentía a su dirección.

Me preguntó que tramaran estos chicos, Kurt no era un chico escandaloso ni rebelde, así que no creo que haga nada indebido, aunque Santana era todo un peligro al lado de mi sobrino. Aveces escuchaba las conversaciones de Rachel quejándose con Kurt sobre Santana. A decir verdad no la creía ninguna santa, el sustantivo perfecto para ella es Satanás. Luego de su conversación observé como Burt se retiraba hacia el taller y Santana y mi sobrino se iban hacía la habitación. Decidí seguirlos hacia allí y ver que tramaban, quedaba muy psicópata observando lo que hacía mi sobrino, no era de mi incumbencia, pero Santana no era alguien de quien confiar en este momento.

— Listo, ya tienes una cuartada. Escuché la voz de Santana riendo entre la música de Lady Gaga que ponía Kurt en su reproductor de música.  
— No lo sé, Santana, no me gusta mentirle a mi padre. Respondió Kurt afligido.  
— Oh, de nuevo viene el Lady Hummel responsable y dedicado. Deja de respetar las reglas por un momento y disfruta la vida.

— Tienes razón, cuando tienes razón tienes razón. Aludió Kurt.

— Pero... ¿qué pasa con Blaine?. El solo mencionar mi nombre hizo desestabilizarme

— Oh dios, deja de pensar en él, aparte como si él nunca hubiese ido a un club nocturno. Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, salimos de aquí, vamos a mi casa, nos preparamos y luego viene la diversión.

Así que eso era lo que planeaban. Santana era una chica muy irresponsable, Kurt no tendría que ir a ningún club nocturno era un adolescente todavía, tendría que quedarse en su casa estudiando o practicando para el club glee. No digo que de adolescente no hubiese hecho esas escapadas con Sebastián y el coro a Scandals, pero Kurt era muy pequeño y frágil para hacer eso. Allí te topas todo tipo de gente que tiene aveces malas intenciones y Kurt no tendría que vivir esa experiencia. Menos tomar alcohol o... acostarse con algún imbécil que quiera robar su inocencia. Él era mucho mejor que eso para terminar en esas condiciones tan desagradables. Decidí pensar algo para que Kurt este a salvo o no vaya, como no se me venía algo a la mente decidí llamar a la mente más siniestra que conocía en mi vida, ademas de Santana. Tecleé el numero de Jeff, sentí que no contestaba hasta que finalmente lo hizo y gruño malhumorado.

— Anderson, eres idiota, después de que saliste corriendo como una niñita vienes a interrumpir mi sección de besos con Nick. Respondió enojado

— ¡Hey, hey!, lo lamento pero necesito que me ayudes con una misión. Aludí sonriendo, sentí como Nick se quejaba hasta que Jeff contestó.

— ¡A sus ordenes!, señor Anderson.

Le pase la dirección de la casa a los chicos, hasta que sentí el sonido del timbre zumbar por la casa. Me dispuse atender y vi como los chicos entraban con una bolsa de disfrazas, artefactos desconocidos y todo tipos de objetos para la ''misión''. Algunas veces me preguntaba si mis amigos no eran del todo normales. Los deje pasar y rápidamente se acomodaron en los sillones como si hubiesen vivido toda la vida allí. Con ellos era así, a pesar de las diferencias nos sentíamos a gusto los unos con los otros. Dejaron los objetos que trajeron en el piso y yo lo mire atónito.

— ¿Era necesario todo esto?. Dije sorprendido por la cantidad de cosas que traían.  
— Todavía queda más en el baúl del auto. Menciono Wes mientras sonreía satisfecho por que su labor se cumpla.  
— Okey, mucha charla y poca acción, dime que paso Blaine y en que quieres que te ayude.

Le conté todo lo que había escuchado de Burt y luego la conversación de mi sobrino con su amiga, omitiendo los posibles sentimientos y mi atracción por Kurt, solo diciendo que lo quería proteger por que un ''niño'' no podía ir a un club nocturno, donde podía aparecer más depravados que gente decente. Les seguí contando todo hasta que mis amigos hicieron unas señas con la mano para que deje de hablar.

— Creo que habría que seguirlo. Dijo Thad hablando más para si mismo que para los demás. Todos sonreímos y lo miramos con picardía.  
— ¡Eres un genio, Thad!. Menciono Jeff mientras lo aplaudía con orgullo.

— Por fin les contagie mi espíritu de ''mente malvada''.  
— Yo creo que eso es un acoso. ¿Por qué quieres seguir al niño,Blaine? ¿Por qué no dejas qué se divierta? todos lo hicimos alguna vez en nuestra adolescencia. Sentía que me estaba metiendo en un aprieto así que dije lo único que se me vino a la cabeza.  
— Le mintió a su padre, como tío y responsable tendría que asegurarme que este bien. Respondí lo más seguro posible, sabía que esa no era la razón, pero la sola idea de verlo con alguien me enfermaba.

— Blaine, inventa algo mejor. Nick me miro sospechosamente. Mire hacía todos lados fijándome si los chicos habían escuchando, pero ellos estaban en sus temas formando un plan, agradecí eso y le mande una mirada Nick con el mensaje: ''Luego hablamos.''.Mejor dicho agradecía que Jeff no haya escuchado la conversación, me perseguiría hasta el infierno para que diga la verdad y seguramente como todo niño culpable lo diría y me sentiría aun peor, no estaba seguro de rebelar mis posibles sentimientos hacía mi sobrino. Los chicos ya se preparaban para ir a seguir a Kurt, mientras yo intentaba ignorar la mirada que me daba Nick. Sentí unos pasos venir de la habitación de Kurt y estaba seguro que ya se irían para arreglarse.

— Blaine. Kurt bajo la cabeza avergonzado al sentir todas las miradas sobre él. Todos mis amigos se dirigieron a ver a mi sobrino y a su amiga escuchando atentamente.  
— Hobbit. Menciono Santana. Escuché las carcajadas de los chicos por el apodo de Santana, sin duda los iba a matar, también escuche como Jeff gritaba: ''Oh, fue muy bueno, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido''. Maldije a Santana por ultima vez, ya que sería objeto de burlas por ese apodo tan bonito.  
— Iré a dormir a la casa de Santana esta noche, para el almuerzo volveré. Aludió Kurt, mientras me miraba fijamente, como si las carcajadas de los chicos no estuviesen como si Santana no estuviese, solo nosotros mirándonos fijamente.  
— Bien. Le dije mientras depositaba un beso en su frente, lo sentí estremecerse por el contacto pero lo olvide, no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones.

Vi como mi sobrino y su amiga se iban, mientras yo me quede parado viendo fijamente la puerta. No preste atención a que mis amigos se quedaron en completo silencio, ni tampoco noté como me lanzaban esas extrañas miradas suyas.

— Fui el único qué notó la tensión sexual entre ellos dos. Pregunto Jeff sintiéndose tonto después de un momento, ya que ninguno respondió nada.

Ese siempre fue mi miedo, que alguien notara ese sentimiento,esa atracción que era innegable hacía Kurt, tenía miedo de que algún día alguien lo notara o toda la familia y nunca más lo pueda volver a ver. Seguro se asustaría, se espantaría al verme y yo no quiero perderlo, aunque no tenga sus caricias, sus besos y su amor no podía negar que verlo era un gran consuelo para mí, si dejara de hacerlo estaba seguro que no iba a sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, en este tiempo Kurt se hizo imprescindible para mí.

Seguimos haciendo nuestro plan. Nos vestimos a petición de Jeff, ya que quedaba mucho más misterioso que cualquier ropa normal. Vestíamos los cuatro de negro con gafas negras. Traíamos unos binoculares y demás herramientas para la misión de espiar a Kurt y a cualquier imbécil que se acercara. Todo iba muy bien hasta que me sorprendí ya que no sabia donde quedaba la casa. Decidí pensar y me vino el vago recuerdo de Santana entregándole un papel a Burt con su dirección y a Burt dejarlo en la repisa de los libros. Agarre el papel velozmente, hasta que los cinco nos dirigimos a mi auto a cumplir nuestro plan. Nos bajamos del auto y rápidamente llegamos a la dirección dada, me preguntaba si la dirección estaba correcta ya que conociendo a Santana podía ser toda una caja de sorpresa. Descubrí que la casa era bonita, no muy extravagante pero si acogedora. Observé que las luces estaban prendidas, seguían aquí. Nos escondimos tras unos arbustos Wes, Jeff y yo mientras que los demás estaban en el auto apartados de la casa.

— Jeff,entrégame los binoculares. Le dije poniendo la mano en busca del binocular. Desde lejos se veía como la ventana estaba descubierta, sin ninguna protección para ellas. Observé a una morocha maquillándose y a una rubia mirándola detenidamente.

— Sí, capitán. Sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos. Acerque el lente y vi como las chicas se maquillaban una a la otro, descubrí un par de piernas esbeltas en la cama mirando hacía el frente con una mueca de inseguridad. Kurt no quería hacer eso, seguro no le quería dar un disgusto a su padre o que lo descubran, pero su mueca era de verdadera preocupación e inseguridad. Me pregunto si es la primera vez de Kurt en una discoteca.

Seguimos observando hasta que notamos que apagaron la luz, nos miramos fijamente mientras nos escabullíamos hasta el auto que estaba firmemente escondido gracias a los arboles. Nos sentamos en nuestros puestos y observamos a los chicos que iban a pasar una noche más cómoda que nosotros, seguro. No pude evitar verlo a Kurt, esos pantalones tan apegados a sus piernas me hizo ganar una erección rápidamente, su remera se apegaba a su bastante trabajado abdomen, su sola vista me excitaba sin decir que estaba bastante lejos de mí, no podría evitar tener la tentación de tocarlo y sentirlo. Él se dio vuelta, sintió que alguien lo miro, pero al ver que no había nadie allí siguió a sus amigas. Santana y la rubia eran bastante opacadas por Kurt, su aspecto rebelde y sexy lo haría sobresalir entre la multitud

— Deja de babear. Nick susurro en mi oído ya que él conducía y yo era el copiloto. Me sonroje al ser descubierto y le negué rotundamente a Nick tratando de ser más disimulado.  
— Tú deja de mirarle el trasero a Jeff cuando utiliza un pantalón negro, es repugnante tú mirada de pervertido. Aludí sonriendo mientras dramatizaba una cara de asco. Quizás era una manera de salirme de esta, pero no por mucho tiempo.  
— Es mi debilidad, lo siento. Respondió sonriendo

Los chicos se subieron a un auto y observé que Santana era la que conducía. Tratamos de perdelos por la carretera un poco, hasta que pasamos desapercibidos por otros autos que iban hacía ese mismo camino.  
Escuchamos que los chicos venían soltando carcajadas y cantando, no nos sorprendió si nosotros saldríamos esta noche estaríamos igual o en peores condiciones, aunque conociéndome estaría ebrio.  
Gracias a aquello no notaron que los seguimos, así que sin persecuciones llegamos hasta el club nocturno, era grande y estaba lleno de gente esperando por entrar. Nos paramos allí, hasta que decidimos bajar del auto. No perdí de vista a Kurt en ningún momento mientras mostraba su identificación falsa junto con las chicas y entraba al club. Todos nos miraban extrañados ya que no era muy común usar lentes en plena noche, pero estaba seguro de que Jeff nos daría una buena paliza si nos sacábamos los lentes de sol, aunque más lo haría por el motivo de que nos estábamos yendo del papel de espías.

— Bien, tu Nick vas a ir junto con Blaine y conmigo allí dentro. Nick Izquierda yo derecha y tú Blaine no pierdas de vista a Kurt. Dijo Jeff indicándonos nuestros puestos en esta misión.

— Ustedes dos chicos vayan al auto y espíen por si se encuentra algún movimiento externo afuera.  
— Entendido. Dijieron los dos haciendo señal de soldado mirando a Jeff.

Entramos sin mostrar autorización al club. No sabía si era un tipo de club gay o heterosexual o bisexual, sea como sea noté las miradas lascivas que me daban tanto mujeres y hombres. Hicimos como dijo Jeff ellos irían por distintos lados y yo vigilaría a Kurt por si acaso. Me perdí entre la multitud de jóvenes que bailaban, sudaban y se besaban alocadamente. Visualice a Santana besando a una chica de cabellos rubios y alta. Me sorprendió no pensé que Santana era del otro equipo, por su conducta y su mirada de fiera siempre pensé que era hetero. No vi a Kurt por ningún lado, hasta que decidí observar por la pista de baile; no encontré rastros de Kurt, hasta que observé a un chico contorneando sus caderas al ritmo de la música, él chico desprendía sensualidad con sus movimientos, los pantalones eran tan apretados que no podía saber a ciencia cierta el porque de sus movimientos tan desplazados. Me saqué las gafas para observarlo y al instante vi que el chico por el que me gane una erección, el chico sexy que bailaba ahora con otro, meneando su trasero y coqueteándole era Kurt. Ese imbécil que lo tocaba la iba a pagar muy caro, aparte que desde lejos veía que Kurt no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Sentí mi celular vibrando con el tono de llamada de Katy perry y atendí al instante. Aunque no necesitaba saber más, porque veía a Kurt frente a mí. Respondí sin dejar de observarlo, vi como el imbécil trataba de tocarlo y Kurt se dejaba. Apreté el teléfono con fuerza hasta que mis nudillos se volvieron casi blancos.

— ¡Blaine!, vi a tu chico, sobrino, amante o lo que sea en la pista de baile esta bailando con otro chico. ¿Hacia falta repetirlo?  
— Sí, ya lo sé, Jeff, esta enfrente mío. Respondí apretando el celular con furia.

— ¿Qué hacemos? ¿interceptamos? coqueteamos con él así... de lejos pude visualizar como Nick agarro el celular de Jeff y hablo por él. Mis amigos eran demasiado predecibles sobre su lugar geográfico.  
— Ni pienses que le vamos a coquetear, menos Jeff. Aludió enfadado Nick. Se escucho el gruñido de Jeff y un: ''eres un aburrido, nunca más te vamos a dejar ver como Blaine se pone celoso.''. Eso me saco, no estaba celoso, va no creía estarlo ¿o si?  
— Déjenmelo a mí. Respondí cansado cortando la llamada y viendo como mis amigos quedaron atónitos por verme en la otra punta de lugar.

Me acerqué a donde estaba Kurt con él estúpido que bailaba con el. Ahora que lo veía de cerca Kurt no estaba para nada en sus cinco sentidos y el chico ya lo estaba por besar. Lo separé de él chico de cabello rubio y lo tomé de la cintura, mandándole una mirada de fiera al chico de hace un rato. Él pareció entender y dedució que Kurt estaba en pareja conmigo o eso creo porque al instante se largo. Mi sobrino no entendía nada, solo se aferraba a mis brazos mientras largaba histéricas risas. Tomé mi celular como pude y le tecleé a Jeff para que venga ayudarme con Kurt. Él se acerco a mi cuello mientras comenzaba a repartir suaves beso en este, estaba al borde del colapso hasta que Jeff vino.

— Parece que la borrachera viene de familia. Sonrió Jeff, mientras agarraba ponía el brazo de Kurt sobre sus hombros y ponía el brazo izquierdo sobre mi hombro. Kurt reía por cada cosa que decía Jeff sin saber que significaba verdaderamente, mis miradas parecían asustar a Jeff porque rápidamente se callo. Llegamos al auto y los chicos nos miraron extasiados al ver al castaño que traía entre mis brazos, Nick apareció atrás de Jeff y observo la escena.

— ¡Blaine!. Dijo ahora abrazándome efusiva mente. — Me siento muy mal ¿sabes?, me quiero ir. Le devolví el abrazo y acaricie su cabello. Parecía un niño que recién se levantaba.

— Tranquilo, iremos a casa. Respondí, él sonrió y me dio un casto beso en los labios. No supe como responder aquello.

Los chicos me miraron asombrados, hasta que sin decir una palabra se metieron al auto, como no había lugar suficiente, no sabíamos donde iría Kurt. A un genio llamado Nick se le ocurrió que valla en mis piernas pero eso para mi iba a ser una tortura. Él sabía mis razones para no querer que valla en mis piernas.

— ¡No!. Aludí seco mientras ponía cualquier excusa para no llevarlo a mis piernas, tener cerca a Kurt de por si era malo pero tenerlo sentado arriba mio sin pensar en miles de aberraciones era peor.  
— ¿Por qué no? no hay más lugar, debes llevarlo tú. Kurt seguía entre mis brazos sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, él solo perseguía unas ''burbujas'' invisibles en el aire.  
— Okey, esta bien. Todos sonrieron victoriosos, menos Nick que me veía con burla y con una mirada cargada de doble sentido.

Con Kurt sentado en mis piernas partimos rumbo a casa, donde Kurt estaría sano y salvo o eso esperaba. El se removía y besaba mis mejillas y mi cuello, hasta este punto mi amigo estaba demasiado contento. Quería llegar a casa, si él se acordara de esto estoy seguro que se avergonzaría mucho. Esperaba no cometer ningún acto ilegal ni inmoral esta noche teniendo a Kurt besándome el cuello o tocándome.

— Eres muy sexy ¿no te lo dije? dijo Kurt soltando una risotada que resonó en todo el auto. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al instante y no podía entender como un chico de dieciséis años podía tener ese poder en mí.

— ¡Yo lo dije!, aquí hay tensión sexual. No me lo ocultes más Blaine Anderson. Menciono Jeff señalándome cual niño pequeño.  
— No te oculto absolutamente nada. Respondí como si no me importara tener a Kurt arriba mío, como si no me importara que mis amigos sepan la atracción innegable, como si no me importara nada.

Jeff iba a responder, pero pronto Nick estaciono en la casa. Bajé sin dudarlo con Kurt arrastras para no responder a nada más, no quería responder más preguntas de nadie ni tampoco me animaba a decir en voz alta lo que sentía. Abrí la casa con la llave que llevaba en mi bolsillo mientras Kurt me miraba fijamente. Traté de no hacer mucho ruido para que Burt no se levanté y escuche todo el aspaviento. Si se llegara a enterar seguro mataría a Kurt.

Rápidamente llegamos a la habitación de Kurt y yo lo deje acostado en su cama, se veía muy mal, ese no era mi niñito de ojos azules que habia ganado mi cariño.

Estaba por irme hasta que Kurt me agarro del brazo y sin querer caímos uno arriba del otro, él se reía y yo lo miraba fijamente. Miraba esos labios carnosos y rosados con ganas de fundirme en ellos como si no hubiese un mañana como si no existiera absolutamente nada.

— Bésame. dijo Kurt mientras acercaba sus labios a los míos. Sin pensarlo lo besé, lo besé tan apasionadamente y cariñosamente como si nada ni nadie existiera.

* * *

**Holaaa c: primero en principal tengo una noticia que darles: Después del capitulo siete no se si voy a poder actualizar en fanfiction, lamentablemente me lleve una materia :c y la tengo que rendir en diciembre y toda mi dedicacion va a estar en eso... asi que hasta que no rinda no voy actualizar el capitulo 8, el siete ya lo tengo escrito asi que no es un problema, pero el ocho... :/ espero que puedan entender c: nos vemos el sabado que viene c:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me ****pertenecen, le pertenecen a Ryan Murphy yo solo los tomo sin ningún fin de lucro para mis historias.**

* * *

Mis parpados me pesaban, tenía un dolor de cabeza enorme y sentía mi estomago totalmente revuelto. Estaba en una cama, pero no sabía en que cama específicamente. Santana seguro me llevo hacía su casa, ya que así era el trato. Traté de recordad y recordar que sucedió ayer pero mi mente estaba en blanco, gracias al alcohol que ingerí. Prometí nunca más emborracharme. Recordé haber dicho eso en la última fiesta de Rachel, pero a Santana era difícil decirle un _''no''_ y que lo acepte sin romperte la nariz. Sentí un cuerpo tensarse al lado mío, supuse que era Santana, pero por las dudas no quería darme vuelta, no quería encontrarme con nada que no deseaba ver y más cuando no recordaba los sucesos de la noche. Traté de relajarme y volver a cerrar los ojos, pero la luz del sol que se filtraba por la persiana me hacía retorcerme de dolor bajo las sabanas. Me di la vuelta y me tapé los ojos con la primera almohada que vi. No dormí más de tres minutos; porque unas ahorcadas amenazaban con desechar todo el liquido de mi cuerpo. Corrí hacía la primera habitación que con suerte resultó ser un baño. Vomité todo el liquido alcohólico de mi cuerpo tratando de no dejar ninguna molestia en mi barriga. Sentía que me iba a desmayar, me sujeté del lavabo y me observé desdé el espejo.

Estaba terrible, no más que terrible, grandes medialunas se colaban abajó de mis ojos, mi piel pálida parecía amarillenta y mis ojos estaban casi rojos, mis labios tenían una tonalidad que nunca había visto en mí, ya que siempre fueron rosados pero esta vez era blancos y sin vida. Parecía un zombie, la idea de no volver a tomar nunca más era cada vez mas tentadora. Observé el lugar donde me encontraba, era mi casa, mi habitación, mi baño. No quería hacerme más preguntas, por lo menos por un tiempo, ya que si insistía a mi cerebro que recordara las imágenes de esa noche me dolería más la cabeza. Tomé mi cepillo de dientes y me los lavé por más de tres veces, quería sacar ese horrible aroma alcohol que tenía en mi boca, me los cepillé como dos veces más hasta que decidí enfrentar mi realidad y el porque de mi llegada a casa. Me preguntó si mi padre sabrá de esto, ya que si me vio llegar antes y borracho me ganaría un buen castigo de su parte.

Entré a la habitación y me encontré con Blaine acostado sobre mi cama. Santana no estaba al lado mío, no era la casa de Santana, era mi casa. ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? ¿habría pasado algo?  
No pude evitar lanzar un chillido que no fue nada masculino. Vi como se removía en las sabanas. Me miré en el espejo y pude comprobar que estaba vestido con las mismas ropas que tenía la otra noche.  
Un flashback se coló en mi cabeza, mostrándome una vaga imagen de Santana besando a Britanny mientras que yo me acercaba con Mercedes y Sam al bar donde vendían bebidas, no pude recordar más porque sentí la mirada de Blaine sobre mí, la mueca de horror volvió aparecer y le devolví la mirada.

— ¿Qué paso? Dije asustado por su respuesta, quizás había terminado en un basurero y Blaine me rescató, aunque eso no tiene ninguna explicación a que estemos durmiendo en la misma cama.  
— Tomaste un poco de más y te traje a casa. Dijo somnoliento mientras se frotaba sus ojos. Era adorable, parecía un cachorro recién despierto.  
— ¿Tú que hacías allí? Pregunté. No sabía el por qué él también estaba en el mismo lugar que yo, aunque las casualidades existen.  
— Fui con unos amigos, la pregunta es... ¿qué hacías tu allí?. Me había metido en un aprieto, pero le respondí con sinceridad, quizás gracias a él mi padre no vio nada.  
— Santana,me llevo con unas identificaciones falsas, igual que a todo el club, pero... ¿paso algo? Aludí nervioso mientras nos señalaba a nosotros dos, él me sonrío con burla, bajé la mirada avergonzado, ya que había notado el sonrojo que estaba por aparecer en mi piel.  
— No, salvo que estuviste muy borracho y casi te roban todo tu conjunto de ropa. Respondió tranquilo como si no fuera una tragedia. Mi cara seguro parecía un poema, por como Blaine me miraba divertido.  
— ¡¿Qué?! Ya me estaba empezando a desesperar, los conjuntos de Marck Jacobs eran muy importantes para mí y mucho más mis botas de piel.  
— Es un chiste. Sonrió dulcemente mientras me miraba. Lo miré enojado y me di media vuelta.

Me di media vuelta dándole la espalda y me crucé de brazos para que no pudiera mirar mi rostro. Sentí su cercanía aproximándose a mí.  
Su contacto tan cercano me estremecía todo el cuerpo. Pronto me vino otro recuerdo, Blaine estaba encima mío con cara de frustración mientras que yo sin ninguna cohibición le dije: ''_bésame_''.Me di vuelta por el impacto del recuerdo y visualice que estaba muy cerca mío, bajé la mirada avergonzado, mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí, avergonzado por la situación con él. Decidí levantar la mirada y me topé con sus ojos avellanas inspeccionado los míos. Inconscientemente mis ojos se clavaron en sus labios tan carnosos y tentadores, observé como sus ojos se clavaron en los míos mientras nos acercábamos lentamente. Sentí un golpe en mi puerta y al segundo nos separamos, murmure un ''_pase'_' y mi padre entro.

— Al fin despiertan. Sonreía mientras veía mi cabello y mi aspecto con una mueca de horror. — Kurt, qué te sucedió. Preguntó asustado, ya que sabía que yo me cuidaba mucho respecto al físico.  
— Solo que ayer no dormí del todo, por la piyamada con Santana. Mentí lo más correctamente posible, Blaine me miró por un segundo y luego volvió a observar a mi padre.  
— Bien, me alegro que se levanten. A las ocho tenemos una cena familiar así que vayan preparándose. Menciono mi padre mientras observaba la hora con su reloj de mano. — Más vale que se apuren, son las cuatro.  
— ¡Oh!, cielos, tengo que arreglarme el cabello, preparar la ropa y hacer mi ritual de cremas, no voy a llegar.

Trataron de darme una respuesta a lo que dije pero al segundo ellos ya estaban fuera de mi habitación, escuche los golpes diciéndome que me apurara, pero no sabían que todo eso llevaba como mínimo cuatro horas. Tomé mi bata, y elegí la ropa que iba a ponerme,que gracias al universo estaba delicadamente arreglada, tomé mis toallas y me dirigí directo a la ducha lo más rápido que pude. Mis duchas tardaban como mínimo veinte minutos, sabía que era malo desperdiciar agua pero mi cabello valía todo el sacrificio.

Antes de entrar escuché los golpes que Blaine hacía con sus manos, rodé los ojos.

— Kurt, apúrate. Aludió siguiendo sus golpes en la puerta.  
— No puedo, voy a tardar mucho y con esta conversación estoy perdiendo tiempo. Dije mirándome las uñas.  
— Pero por si no lo sabías,yo también me tengo que bañar. Respondió frustrado.

— Utiliza el baño de papá. Respondí tranquilamente

— El agua es fría.

— Pero... ¿es agua no?

* * *

Me resigné después de dos horas. Fui al baño de Burt; el agua estaba congelada pero me la aguantaría. Seguro pescaría un buen resfriado después de esta ducha. Luego de la pequeña conversación con Kurt entré a su habitación sin ningún permiso y sin mirar para agarrar la ropa que usaría y mi ropa interior, no era tan difícil como Kurt en el aspecto físico, siempre me ponía lo que venía pero nunca faltaban los tonos pasteles ni los moñitos. Terminé de ducharme y dejé mis rizos oscuros al natural, sin ningún producto de gel ni nada de eso, quería que lucieran como siempre fueron. Salí rápidamente de ahí, hasta que volví a la habitación de Kurt y esta vez sin preguntar. Lo observé ponerse cremas en su delicada piel de porcelana y gracias a eso las ganas de tocarlo parecían cada vez más tentadoras, solo con tener el recuerdo de ayer me llamaba tenerlo de nuevo en mis brazos.

_— Bésame. Rogó él sin una pizca de inseguridad._

_No me pude controlar y lo besé, lo besé como nunca. Sus labios tenían ese olor a alcohol juntado con menta que le daba un sabor bastante exquisito. Sin saber como puse mis dedos bajo de su fabricado abdomen, sintiendo su piel tan suave y su aroma, su aroma tan increíble. Él gimió en respuesta sintiendo como mis dedos se iban cada vez más hacia abajo, posicioné mis labios en su cuello, sin dejar alguna marca, aunque la idea era tentadora. Volvió a gemir en respuesta, nuestras erecciones se tocaron accidentalmente y el sonido tan increíble que largo Kurt me sirvió para parar, no lo podía hacer, Kurt era increíble pero mi moral no me llegaba llegar a más y menos cuando Kurt no estaba en sus cinco sentidos en este momento. Si pasaba algo quería que él este plenamente consciente de esto._

_— No podemos,Kurt. Aludí afligido, no lo podía hacer, no le podía hacer eso a él._  
_— ¿Por qué? piensas que soy feo ¿no?, nunca nadie me va a querer, siempre voy a estar solo. Sollozo mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos._  
_— Eres hermoso, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo. Respondí dándole un beso en la frente _

_— Por lo menos quédate a dormir conmigo. Me dijo mientras se le escapaba una lagrima de esos ojos tan preciosos y angelicales._  
_— Lo haré._

_En ese momento me prometí que estaría con Kurt, aunque sienta una increíble atracción por él, estaría a su lado, lo ayudaría, le aconsejaría. No quería que nada le sucediera, en ese momento se veía tan débil que si lo abrazaba un poco más fuerte se rompería, noté como sus parpados se iban cerrando a medida que pasaba el tiempo y al cabo de un rato me fundí en un profundo sueño._

Me perdí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que estaba en el auto de Burt, mirando de frente al parabrisas. Él sol se ocultaba lentamente para darle la bienvenida a la noche, era hermoso en verdad. Kurt estaba escuchando música mirando hacia la ventanilla como si fuera lo más importante del mundo. Temía que se acordará de esa noche y que no vuelva hablarme nunca más, por miedo, pero a pesar de todo yo seguiría con él, me lo prometí y lo iba a cumplir. Sonaba un poco masoquista, pero nunca rompo mis promesas y menos a las que me hago a mí mismo. No había mucho trafico hasta Westerwille así que llegamos en poco tiempo hacia el lugar.

Bajamos del auto y mi madre me recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un pellizco a mis mejillas. Copper venía con su nueva novia, una rubia de ojos claros, tomados de la mano. Los saludamos a todos menos a mi padre que nos ignoraba a Kurt y a mí. Seguro Kurt se sentía igual que yo, sentir que su abuelo, su propia sangre, su familia no lo aceptara, era totalmente injusto.  
Mi madre fue hacer la cena junto con la nueva novia de Copper y mis hermanos se sentaron a conversar con mi padre. Kurt se sentó en el césped, mientras se apoyaba en un árbol de manzanas, parecía perdido mirando hacia las recientes estrellas que comenzaban a salir. No sabía hacia donde dirigir mis pies, me sentía igual de incomodo que en algún cumpleaños de la infancia. Con mi padre no podía ir, se alejaría de mí o simplemente diría comentarios sarcásticos sobre mi sexualidad, no estaba preparado para recibir esos comentarios, más cuando recién volvía a Lima. Estar con mamá y la rubia tampoco era una opción, quemaría toda la comida y terminaríamos pidiendo delivery, por último la idea de estar con Kurt resulto ser muy buena idea.  
Me senté al lado suyo, mientras observaba las estrellas.

— Que raro que no estás con ellos. Señaló al grupo de hombres que se reían mientras tomaban cerveza.

— Creo que no soy lo suficientemente hombre para estar allí. Aludí imitando a mi padre.

— ¿Desde cuándo es así contigo?, es decir... siempre fue así conmigo, pero contigo. Kurt me miró a los ojos y rápidamente sentí como sus ojos traspasaban todo mi ser, me sentí inseguro y decidí girar la mirada hacia las estrellas que habían aparecido.

— Desde los quince añ decidí salir del closet y decirle a mi padre mis preferencias, todo fue de mal en peor. Desde ese momento deje de ser él orgullo de papá para convertirme en lo que soy, un castigo para él. Empezó con castigos sin justificación, desprecios y rechazos hasta que después decidió ignorarme. Por eso dicen que no hay peor castigo que la ignorancia.

— Piensas qué algún día lo va aceptar. Preguntó Kurt con un dejé de esperanza en sus ojos.

— No lo sé. No soy su persona favorita en el mundo. Dije sonriendo con dificultad. Aunque Kurt entendido lo que quise decir.

— No creo que sea así. Un padre nunca podría odiar a su hijo. Le sonreí dándole a entender que no quería hablar más de eso.

No quisimos amargarnos más de lo que estábamos con mi padre, así que decidimos hablar un poco de todo. Kurt era muy simpático y podías tener una conversación tan fluida como madura, lo convertía en muy buena compañía. Me contó sobre el club glee, sobre los cheerios y lo exigente que es Sue Sylvester. También me comentó que le gustaría ir a estudiar a la universidad, me alegré por eso, se notaba que tenía mucho potencial y estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía. Nos prometimos que en cualquier reunión familiar la pasaríamos juntos, así no seríamos tan marginados por mi padre. Eramos bastante parecidos en varios aspecto, pero lo que más nos marcaba era la pasión por las artes y la obsesión por el café. Como todo lo bueno termina rápido, la mesa ya estaba servida para que vayamos a sentarnos. La comida era papas a la francesa con salmón; olía delicioso y no esperé ni un minuto para lanzarme hacia la comida, todos rieron por mi ocurrencia mientras que yo bajaba los hombros angustiado. Kurt se sentó al lado mío, mientras que Copper, su novia y Burt estaban al frente y mis padres en las dos puntas.

El diálogo fue muy fluido,hasta que a papá se le ocurrió preguntarle a la rubia que estaba al lado de Copper.

— ¿Dónde se conocieron? Murmuro entusiasmado, mientras se servía más papas a la francesa.— Admito que con ese talento para la cocina eres más que bienvenida a mi casa. Aludió sonriendo. La chica soltó una risita. Parecía mucho menor que mi hermano, pero decidí no acotar nada.

— Nos conocimos en una disco, fue asombroso y desde que lo vi creo que me enamoré. Respondió tomando la mano de Copper y dándole un apretón.  
— ¿No eres un poco viejo para ir a una disco? Mencioné burlándome a costa de Copper.  
— ¿Tú no eres un poco viejo para tu estatura? Contraatacó mirándome con burla.  
— Y tú no eres un poco viejo para...  
— Ya, ¡basta!, ustedes no son demasiado grandes para discutir como niñitos de seis años. Aludió mi madre con el ceño fruncido y su boca formando una linea recta.  
— Lo sentimos. Susurramos por lo bajó mientras bajábamos la cabeza. A pesar de los años mi madre seguía teniendo el mismo poder de autoridad sobre nosotros que cuando eramos niños. Copper y yo nos mandamos unas miradas de:  
''_esto no se va a quedar así_'' y seguimos comiendo.

Todo terminó muy bien, mi padre no volvió a mencionar palabra alguna. Nos sentamos en la sala para tomar café mientras que Copper y Burt veían un partido de fútbol que ansiaban hace mucho, aunque claro era una repetición que gravo mi padre solo para ellos. No entendía como después de todo Burt aceptó a Kurt, la crianza que tuvo de mi padre quizás lo llegaba a incentivar al rechazo, pero estaba contento que mi hermano tenga menos prejuicios que su progenitor.

Kurt hablaba de su entrada a los cheerios, la novia de Copp, que resulto llamarse Emily, le dio varios consejos ya que ella en secundaria había sido animadora, todo trascurrió normal, hasta que yo decidí decirle a Kurt lo buen animador que era, ya que cuando practicaba en casa decidía observarlo de reojo. Él bajó la mirada avergonzado hasta que sentí el gruñido de mi padre, todos lo miramos y él soltó una carcajada irónico.

— Lo marica se contagia en esta casa. Me miró a mí para luego mirar a Kurt que estaba más pálido de lo normal y sin decir palabra alguna.

Kurt lo miró con tristeza y salio corriendo escaleras arriba. Mi padre era un completo imbécil, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero Kurt no tenía nada que ver en los problemas que tengamos nosotros, era muy intuitivo y sabía que Kurt era algo así como un punto débil para mí. Lo miré con odio y furia por lo que había hecho.  
Mi madre lo miró con desprecio mientras le susurraba que la acompañé al estudio, Emily quedo en shock sin saber que decir ante un problema familiar de ese modo. Decidí perseguir a Kurt, quería saber como estaba, quería darle mi apoyo y saber que no estaba soló en esto.  
Iba a subir escaleras arriba hasta que un brazo me detuvo.

— ¿Qué paso con Kurt? Preguntó Burt sacándose la gorra preocupado.  
— Nada, yo iré a ver que sucede. Respondí lo más tranquilo posible que podía, aunque adentró mío los nervios y la angustia me comían por dentro.  
— ¿Estás seguro? él es mi hijo no quiero que... No quería preocuparle más de lo debido y más con sus problemas de corazón para tener otro disgusto más.  
— Seguro, Kurt y yo nos entendemos, te avisaré que paso después.

— Esta bien. Se marcho desconfiado, sin saber si buscar a su hijo o dejarme a mí, lo vi marcharse lentamente hasta que yo me propuse subir las escaleras.

Sentí unos sollozos provenir del baño, eran horribles, desgarradores. Kurt estaba allí llorando y todo por culpa de mi padre.  
Abrí la puerta sin preguntar soló con el instinto de protegerlo y ayudarlo. Lo encontré hecho ovillo mientras tapaba su rostro tan angelical con sus manos. Me senté al lado suyo, lo abrase mientras él sollozaba cada vez más fuerte, lo llené de besos en el cabello mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte. Decidí que no era momento de hablar, él hablaría si lo necesitara,  
quería reconfortarlo en este momento, sin palabras, sin gritos sin nada, solo el calor de un abrazo para que sepa que yo estoy allí.

— Es tan injusto. Dijo Kurt viéndome por primera vez que llegue fijamente a los ojos. Limpié sus lagrimas que caían con descontrol sobre mi dedo.  
— Lo sé, lo sé. Respondí sosteniéndole su rostro y limpiando sus lagrimas.  
— Es injusto que hasta mi propia familia me juzgue, tengo demasiado en la escuela ahora que... Rápidamente se calló y bajó la mirada.  
— ¿Ahora qué?, Kurt. Agarré su rostro para que me mirará y él solo soltó una lagrima más.  
— Karofski... volvió al colegio, es insoportable, pensé que luego de que lo expulsaran ya no aparecería más por allí, pero todo empeoro, Blaine. Él hablo al borde de la desesperación.  
— ¿Quién es? ¿Te hizo daño? Apreté mis puños hasta que mis nudillos quedaron completamente blanco. Predecía bastante bien quién era. Nadie le haría nada a Kurt y menos un idiota.  
— Es un matón del colegio, especialmente el mío y no. Aludió sin mirarme.

— Kurt... dímelo, por favor, quiero ayudarte.

— No tiene sentido, ya lo hizo mi papá y David continua en el colegio. Llegó el viernes, me estuve escondiendo de él continuamente pero a la salida... Lo callé sabía que no podía hablar más, no quería forzarlo algo que no quería decir.  
— No hace falta que lo digas. Lo paré

— Gracias. Susurro. Aferro fuertemente a mis brazos mientras escondía su rostro.

Sabía que lo que había hecho el chico no era nada bueno, ya que le dejo una marca muy grande a Kurt y se notaba. Aunque no me lo diga iba a descubrir de una forma o otra lo que el imbécil ese le hacía.

* * *

**Hola, este capitulo ya estaba corregido así que no me costo subirlo. Un beso gracias por sus reviews por poner la historia en favoritos ect c: enserio gracias. Nos vemos en ¿dos semanas? ¿una? **


End file.
